Captive
by sodapop765
Summary: What would have happened if Lizard didn't kill Lynn but took her as a captive?
1. Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hills Have Eyes and never will

Lizard fired the gun and hit the older woman in the chest. The he picked up the blonde woman and ran home. Barely noticing that Pluto had taken the baby. She started screaming toward her husband to shoot him and he hit he in the side of her head to shut her up. He knocked her out cold and continued to drag her back to the test village

He kicked the door open grateful that she hadn't woken up yet. He remembered what happened the last time he tried to bring a girl to the village. He threw he on his bed and she woke up and started screaming. He pulled out his gun and told her to shut up of he'd shoot. She whimpered. He go down to her level and before he could do anything there was the sound of a door opening and footsteps followed by some things being knocked down. The footsteps went down the stairs and Lynn could hear a refrigerator being opened then some gulping then the fridge being closed and more foot steps. Finally a door closing sound was heard and Lizard let out the breath that he had been unconsciously holding took off his spike belt and looked at her. He hair was a mess and her face was bloody but to Lizard she was the most beautiful girl in the world, or at least the test village.

"What you name." asked Lizard as he continued to stare at her making her uncomfortable

"What?"

"My name Lizard. You is?"

"Lynn."

"Intersestin'"

"Ya' can't leave withou' my. 'K." said Lizard as he turned the lamp off and threw Lynn a dirty blanket that may have been red at one point

"Night."


	2. A monster, a father

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? I'm baaaack!*Throws confetti*

Lynn woke up in an empty bed and it took her a moment to remember what had happened but when she did she sat straight up. She looked around and stifled a gasp as she saw the maequens in various sexual poses and the blood on the manequens. She sat at the center of the bed which was little more than a pile of rags completely terrifyed. In her terror there came a revelation; this was her chance to esape! She slowy crept out of the room and gasped as she mistook the manakins for people. As she went down the creeky staircase she heard voices. One she knew as Lizards and another was young and female and much clearer than his.

"Big Mama says it's bath day today and tomorra if there's any water left." Said the female voice. Lynn could hear something bubbling and the clank of pots and pans as well as some water trickling.

"Ya better stop thinin' out that oatmeal 'liza." said Lizard

"Well, I dunno when we gonna get anymore instan' hot mush so we gotta make do with what we got."

"Will ya quite call in hot mush!"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm your papa an' so ya gotta do what I say!"

"Fine, I'm gonna go give Goggle, an' Mars, and Memphis their food, could ya wake her royal higness queen Angel and give her her food."

"Lizzie, ya better stay inside wit' Big Brain today, stuffs gonna go down. I can feel it."

"What kinda-"

"Lizzie you copy, over." Came a male young male voice. Lynn knew that she should leave but she wanted to know what kind of 'stuff' was going to go down.

"Yeah Mars, I copy. Stay out by the cyote pack, Papa says stuffs gonna go down."

"This about that family Big Brains been bitchin' 'bout?"

"The man don'bitch, he's a great leader. Some people jus' can't follow directions." She glared at Lizard as she spoke the last sentence

"Dun get me started in directions Liz but you gonna get me my food or not?"

"Papa says ta stay in taday."

"So what? I starve ta death out here while you live fat?"

"I ain't livin' fat Mars, if anythin' i live thiner than you!"

"Yeah well-"

"I ain't exactly rainin' batteries out here ya know! wrap it up!" said Lizard clearly annoyed as he crossed his arms

"That papa?"

"Gotta, see ya!"

"Bye!"

"Ya ain't gonna see ya brother fer a long time Liz, not until they's all dead out there atlest. It's gonna be hell trackin' em, they probably split up."

"Gonnna get Goggle ta help?"

"Goggle ain't been respondin' fer almost a day now. i'm gettin' worried."

"Cus 'es yer brother?"

"Cus we ain't got another watcher. I hate that dumb fuck."

"Ruby can be watcher."

"Ruby can't be trusted, ya know that Liza."

"Yeah, I know. and fer the love of God will ya quite callin' me Liza!"

"Fine then, _Eliza_!"

"Aww papa, that ones even worse!"

"Hey, yer mama loved that name." they were quiet for a few moments as they remebered Lizard's wife the late Charlotte Malone. She had died a year and a half ago by the hand of the desert. She was the only reason Jeb stayed at the gas station, to help his daughter run if she ever had to and to watch over his grandchildren. She ahd come to stay in the desert after committing a murder of a wealthy man who had tried to rape her. Believeing that no one would belive her she fled to the only other place she knew, the desert.

"Papa, you think Mama's up there watchin' out fer us?"

"I know she is Lizzie, I know that fer a fact."

"You gonna ebd up up there too if this dun go well?"

"When ain't it gone well, magpie?" Lizzie motioned to his leg where he had been stabbed by Lynn

"I worry fer ya sometimes Papa."

"Ya shouldn't worry baby."

"Why?"

"Cus nobpdy messes with yer papa!" and with that He picked her up from infront of the stove and spun her aroud as she laughed. Lynn was so caught up in their conversation and the little display of affection that she didn't notice foot steps coming down the stairs. she couldn't believe that this monster who had tried to kill her and raped her sister and killed her father was a father to that child. She squinted and gasped as she got a better look at the child. It was a little girl of about nine or ten. What really struck Lynn about her was the cleft lip like her father's, the short matted brown hair as if it had never even seen a brush, her teeth a bright yellow, her eyes a bit too large and her ears lopsided. She looked even close and noticed that she had twelve fingers, not the normal ten but the extra two looked completely vestigial. She was so caught up that she didn't notice the person behind her until it was too late.

"Who the hell are you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review and forgive the lateness of this update.


	3. Curiosity killed the cat

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah!

Lynn gasped and turned around quickly almost bumping into a woman who could just pass for normal if she covered enough of her leather like skin. she had Lizard's leather like skin but a small nose, brown eyes, and black hair that was the color Lizard's sun bleached hair's roots. The woman's screaming had alerted the others and Lynn mentally kicked herself for letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"What you doin'?! I didn't say you could leave!" said Lizard as he twisted her arm behind her almost breaking it.

"Papa, who's she?" asked the little girl as she slowly walked over to Lynn and studied her face like it was the most interesting thing in the world. The woman just scoffed and Lynn wondered if they were in the same position and that her skin deformities were the result of living as a captive in the desert.

"Nobody!" replied Lizard in a voice that would make grown men wet themselves but these people seemed completely unfazed.

"She from that family you was supposed to kill and bring back?" asked the woman as she too began to expect Lynn's face like she was under a microscope

"Nun 'a ya business, Angel!"

"I'll be takin' that as a yes?" said Angel in a sassy voice that seemed to make Lizard madder. This scared Lynn as he led her to an old fashioned and rusty radiator. He tied her to it and cursed under his breath. Lynn wanted to tell the woman to stop talking and start running but she was getting a feeling that the woman was exactly where she was supposed to be.

"Big Brain's not gonna be happy when he finds out about this." muttered Lizzie worriedly under her breath and paced the room

"Ya mean if he finds out." said Lizard as he gagged her. He'd have to have hus fun with her after his daughters left, there were somethings that he was never going to do in front of them or to them.

"Well of course he's gonna find out!"

"IF he finds out, Liz." said Angel as she got an old feather duster and began to get some of the cobwebs from the ceiling but it wasn't worth her trouble, it was too filthy for words.

"If? If is good." said Lizzie as she went back to the kitchen. Angel followed Lizzie and Lizard got so close to Lynn she could feel his breath on her face

"You just wait, we gonna have us a real good time you and me. Ya think ya could escape you little bitch?! Nobody gets out! Never! Once you get into this desert ya don't never get out!" said Lizard. Lynn wanted to spit on him but the gag in her mouth stopped her so she lunged at him.

"You just gotta have it, don't ya? Well, you just gonna have ta wait fer my kids ta leave. I ain't never gonna do what I'm gonna do ta ya in front of or with them." and with that Lizard left to go get some breakfast and Lynn was left to stare at a picture of a semi attractive brown haired woman on the wall.

**'Oh great, he's got morals! I'm gonna die here, aren't I?! Why us! What do they want with us?! Food. I hate to admit it but these are fucking canibals! Oh doug, where are you?' **thought Lynn as she sat there for half an hour before the girls left and Lizard dragged her up to his room. What happened next would haunt her for the rest of her natural life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end. Just kidding! Please review!


	4. Meeting after the pain

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Doug walked through the village slowly with Beast. He was armed with a bat, a screw driver, and a purpose. His purpose was to find his daughter and his wife. He focused on that goal and that goal alone.

"You're in terrible danger!" said Angel making her presence known to him. She had been following Ruby following him. She knew her place in the clan, she was bait. She wasn't usually bait unless ambushes went wrong and this ambush had indeed gone very wrong. She wanted to honor her mother because her mother would have wanted her to let him go but she was also torn between wanted to better her family.

"Get back!" said Doug pointing the bat at her. She looked normal enough but there was something not quite right about her. She looked oddly familiar even.

"I'll help ya if ya help me." Said Angel now opting to make him her next meal because no one threatened Angel. Doug wanted nothing more than to save what was left of his family so he agreed to help her.

"I've been held captive here for years! I don't even remember what the world is like!" said Angel playing the part of the captive.

"Then you must know where my wife and baby are!" said Doug hoping that she knew. Angel put two and two together and guessed that he was their newest captive's husband and that baby's father.

"I know this place like the back of my hand." Said Angel leading him into Big Brain's house. She knew that Pluto was there to provide extra protection to her sister and Big Brain so it was the perfect place to either kill or capture him.

"How long have you been here?" asked Doug. She couldn't have been older than twenty five. Angel though up and answer quick and ignored her mother's disapproving voice in her head.

"Too long but I just have to get out and back to my family!" said Angel being as dramatic as she could without over doing it.

"Where are we going?" asked Doug as he noticed that they were going very deep into the village.

"To your wife and baby, duh!" said Angel mimicking the way an old captive of theirs used to talk.

"Yeah but where are they?" asked Doug being a little more persistent. Angel wanted nothing more than to kill him right then and there. The only thing stopping her was that she knew that Big Brain might be able to make an idea out of this. He was so smart, that was why his head was so big. Well, at least by her logic.

"In that big house over there, the one with the clothes line and the paper dolls." Said Angel pointing out the homely touches that Lizzie had added in her short life there. Lizzie was smart too, just as smart as Big Brain maybe and that led Angel and others to question her paternity. She could hear her mother's voice in her head again and it was driving her crazier than normal. She knew that her mother wouldn't be proud of her actions but her mother was dead and she didn't want the same to happen to the rest of the family. They walked the dusty road to Big Brain's house in silence pretending to be sneaking around. Cyst was the only one out who would pose a real threat but he had already seen them together and knew to leave them alone.

"That was the best I've had since Lizzie was born." Said Lizard putting his clothes back on. Lynn just stared at the wall too traumatized to speak. She felt like if she got out of this she'd never be the same person again. He tried to kiss her and she picked a knife up off and tried to stab him. He saw this and stopped her. They had a fight and he dragged her over to Big Brain's house where they sometimes kept their captives mainly because he had a room next to the freezer where people could easily be tied up and Lizzie was always there in case of escapes. Lynn struggled and kicked and screamed. Her screaming alerted Doug to her presence and he went running towards her. It was too late however because in a matter of moments Lizard had dragged her into Big Brain's house. He burst into the door and right into the most horrible sight he had ever seen.


	5. Doug to the rescue or not

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"She's in here somewhere. Don't worry, the only one here is Big Brain but he can't get out of his wheel chair." Whispered Angela. She intended to kill him there if another family member didn't show up soon. She listened and heard two people taking deep, rhythmic breaths. She rolled her eyes, leave it to Lizzie and Big Brain to take and afternoon nap.

"Where's my wife? You said she was here!" whispered Doug as he grew apprehensive of the situation. Something about what was happening didn't feel right well, nothing felt right but this felt more right than normal.

"Somewhere now hush up!" said Angel. She pretended to hide in fear as the door squeaked opened on its broken down hinges. Her father entered the room.

"It's him! Get down!" yelled Doug as he swung for Lizard's head. Lizard didn't react quickly because he hadn't anticipated the attack. He went sprawling on the floor and woke Lizzie and Big Brain.

"Pa!" yelled Angel as she rushed towards her father

"Papa! You're head is bleeding!" said Lizzie as she rushed over. Doug was momentarily stunned at the sight before him.

"Papa?" he asked in amazement. He wasn't sure if he was amazed that he had children, such normal looking children, or that he had been fooled by Angel.

"What the hell is going on here?" yelled Big Brain in that raspy voice of his. That was the last thing that Doug heard before he was knocked out with his own bat.


	6. Not Lizard's Day

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Doug woke up and he was cold and sticky. He lit a match and began screaming. He was in a meat freezer filled with human bodies. He kicked the top open and threw up. He was disgusted, terrified, and then became determined. He was going to get his wife and child home or die trying. He walked quietly through the house with his fists drawn. His bat had been taken from him. As he walked down the hallway he was careful not to disturb the children's toys littering the ground. He looked around and saw a broken hockey stick. It was jagged on the top and he decided that it would make a good weapon. He didn't want to hurt the little girl but he knew he would have to when the time came.

"I got him good didn't I papa?" said Lizzie happily. She was bouncing off the walls with happiness while Big Brain, Lizard, and Papa Jupiter decided what to do with Lynn. Doug hid behind a corner not sure what to do.

"Not now Lizzie, grownups are talking." Said Papa Jupiter as he picked her up and put her on the couch. Lizzie crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue but she wasn't noticed by the adults.

"I say we kill 'er." Said Lizard who knew she was a danger to his family. She had brought one looking for her and he knew there were others. He was afraid for his youngest daughter mostly even though she had knocked Doug out he knew how close she had come to being hurt.

"I thought you would have wanted to have your fun with her first." Said Papa Jupiter. Doug felt himself become blinded by anger but stayed in his position.

"I did but she's dangerous." Said Lizard looking directly at his oldest daughter Angel. Angel noticed this and stood up.

"He's dead, Lizzie killed him, I knew he'd be set up in a trap. Pluto's always here protecting them anyway!" said Angel. Doug listened closely and looked around for Pluto.

"Lizzie's young, real, young. Besides, Pluto ain't always here and what if Lizzie had got hurt? Or Big brain? Or you? Think next time!" said Lizard shaking Angel. Angel hit him where he had been stuck with the screw driver and he let her go.

"She didn't seem so dangerous, she's all tied up in the bathroom upstairs where the washing is. What's she gonna do?" asked Lizzie. Doug crept up the stairs looking for a bathroom. He found Lynn all tied up and let out a sigh of relief.

"Doug!" whispered Lynn as he began to untie her. She knew that the big on they called Pluto was near and was quiet.

"Lynn, I'm getting you out of here." Said Doug quietly as he untied her. They went slowly and quietly down the stairs and out the back door. They walked past some pigs and chickens before walking behind the houses in the test village. They thought they were home free but little did they knew they were being watched.

"Papa not gonna like this." Said Memphis as he sat on a high rock in the cliffs with his brother Mars. Mars was a sentry like Goggle but his job was to watch for Hades' clan and coyotes. He mostly saw coyotes but then he saw two outsiders escaping and it made his day.

"Lizard's my papa and he's never happy."

"He my papa too." Said Memphis slowly. Mars rolled his eyes at his older half-brother's stupidity. Sometimes he felt like he was the older one.

"Pluto's your papa now give me back my walkie-talkie and then go back to patrolling the town." Said Mars as he got on Big Brain's frequency.

"I'm nineteen, you thirteen. I older you listen to me!" said Memphis as Mars was radioing. He got Lizzie and she tried to tell the adults what was happening. They didn't listen until she got on top of a television and yelled it. Then they sprang into action and Mars continued to watch as they went towards the main road.

"You're an idiot and I'm trying to watch now go away!" shouted Mars giving away his position. He slapped himself as Memphis got up and noisily left. Both the outsiders were alerted to his position and ran away towards the main road. Mars radioed everyone and told them it wasn't his fault.

"This ain't my day." Muttered Lizard angrily as he ran towards the main road wondering why he had to have children.


	7. Goodbye Doug

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"They gonna get the outsiders?" asked Lizzie as she shuffled a worn out deck of cards for go a quick game of go fish. All of the able bodied men were out looking for the outsiders which left everyone else alone. It wasn't safe for them to be alone so they were all sequestered in Big Brain's house.

"Most likely." Said Big Mama as she wiped the dribble from the baby's chin

"I'm scared mama. We gonna be OK?" asked Mercury as he rubbed off some of his ashen skin. Lizzie imagined that snow would look like the flakes of dead skin that fell from her little cousin

"We'll be fine, Papa Jupiter's gonna get 'em an we'll be safe." Said Big Mama as Lizzie began to deal some cards

"The name of the game's go fish." Said Lizzie as she dealt everyone some cards

"We're playing…poker." Said Big Brain not wanting to play such a childish game

"I said we're playin' go fish!" said Lizzie

"We should play old maid." Said Venus the tumor on the side of her face slurring her speech

"I second." Said Mercury raising his arm

"Well, Ruby seconds go fish. Right Ruby?" asked Lizzie before looking around. Ruby was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is that child? I told her to stay put!" said Big Mama as she go up to leave. Big Brain grabbed her arm as she walked past him.

"Please…don't…risk your life…out there." Said Big Brain as clearly as he could

"She's my daughter." Said Big Mama snatching her arm free of his surprisingly strong grip

"She'll be alright…she's always…alright." Said Big Brain giving her a pleading look

"Mama, where's Ruby?" asked Mercury as he and his twin Venus looked around the room for their sister.

"I don't know." Said Big Mama looking out the window watching far away dots running on the landscape

"Ruby, get the fuck out of here!" yelled Mars as he was knocked to the hard ground by his cousin. He could see the outsiders getting farther and farther away as Papa Jupiter shot at them. Pluto walked over and helped him up.

"No, I won't Mars!" said Ruby struggling to be intelligible. She knew that killing them was wrong and she wanted them to live

"Go!" said Pluto as she picked her up and threw her a few feet behind him. She go up and took off running past them. Mars decided to worry about them later and continued to chase the outsiders. His father and Papa Jupiter were already ahead of them and the outsiders were headed to the mines.

"Run faster you Moron! If they get to the mines we'll never get them back! If they leave they could bring others like the police and then we're all screwed!" said Mars as he ran towards the mines with Pluto at his heels.

"Hold still so I can shoot ya!" said Papa Jupiter as he tried to shoot the outsiders. He was shooting to kill the man, the woman was too useful to them. He shot off his last bullet and it hit the man in the shoulders and he crumpled to the ground.

"Doug!" yelled Lynn as her husband crumpled to the ground in pain. She tried to help him up but this gave Lizard enough time to catch up to them.

"Got you ya little bitch! Thought you could get away. Huh?" said Lizard as he threw her over his shoulder. Lynn began to kick and cream in protest but Lizard held on. Papa Jupiter walked up to Doug and finished him off with the butt of his gun.

"Papa, why you do that?" asked Ruby as she ran up to his dead body. Papa Jupiter slapped Ruby across the face for leaving. He was angry at her but he was also afraid that she could have gotten hurt or killed.

"I'm sorry but you shouldn't have left. You could have died." Said Papa Jupiter picking her up and taking her to the test village.

"Why Papa? Why?" asked Ruby as she saw Pluto pick up the man's body to take home.

"We gotta eat Ruby." And with that Ruby stopped talking and listened to the woman's cries for her husband as she was lead back to their home.


	8. Hello Brenda

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

For two days Lynn shut down completely. She would eat, talk, or move. She just sat in a corner of the upper floors in Big brains house and let whatever happen happen. Lizard used her occasionally and food was placed in front of her twice a day. It wasn't meat but it was some kind of mush and vegetables. She wanted to die. She was a mess of fear and grief but she was resigned to her fate. She knew she would die eventually and she figured that starving was the best way she could. She heard the door open and she assumed it was Lizard again.

"Lynn? Oh God, Lynn!" cried Brenda as she threw her arms around her sister. Lynn knew she was dreaming and she didn't move.

"Will you shut up? Me and Big Brain are trying ta watch half a TV channel" yelled Lizzie as she hit the ceiling with a broom. She only succeeded in making plaster rain down upon her and Big Brain.

"Ignore her, she's just a kid. Lynn, are you alright?" asked Brenda. Lynn felt herself getting angry and she crawled away. She wasn't sure if this was really happening but she just wanted to starve in peace.

"Go away." Muttered Lynn as she hugged her knees to her chest. Brenda tried to comfort her but Lynn pulled away.

"I'm sorry but we have each other. I'm sorry about Doug…and everyone else but Catherine is still alright." Said Brenda trying to cheer her sister up.

"My baby is dead." Said Lynn heatedly

"No, I've seen her. They're keeping her in a house down the street. They call her Cutie now. I hate these sick fucks." Said Brenda as she walked over to the door and tried to force it open.

"It's locked dummy!" said Lizzie as she heard them trying to force the door open. She knew that it was a bad idea to put them together not only because they could plot together but also because they would annoy her.

"Shut up you little freak!" said Brenda banging against the wall. Small but determined footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Brenda moved to the corner with Lynn as the door was thrown open.

"I told ya to be quiet! Do I gotta teach you a lesson?" asked Lizzie as she ran up and hit Brenda. She threw her arm back again but it was caught by Brenda,

"I'm stronger than you! Listen closely; you're going to let us out and don't tell anybody that we left. You get that?" asked Brenda as Lizzie fought her grip.

"Lemme go!" said Lizzie as she reached into her sock with her other hand and pulled out a small, dull knife.

"Look out!" said Lynn. She was surprised by the cracking, grainy quality of her voice.

"Lizzie, what's…going on…up there?" said Big Brain as he wheeled himself to the bottom of the stairs. He wished that Papa Jupiter had listened to both him and Lizzie's arguments against putting them together.

"It's all under control!" said Lizzie as she broke free. She ran out of the room and locked the door.

"Little bitch nicked me." Muttered Brenda as she inspected the small cut on her arm. Lynn rested her head against the wall and stared at the mess bucket as Brenda chattered on about how much she hated the entire clan. Eventually they both went to sleep in the hot, humid, and dusty room. They were awakened later by the sound of gunshots off into the distance. They went to the bared, grimy window and looked over as some people came out of the desert. It was like a miniature war zone but the quarrel ended as soon as it began with the invaders retreating.

"It's like some fucking third world country." Said Brenda as she watched everyone return to their homes for the night. Soft talking could be heard and Brenda put her ear to the floor.

"Papa Hades is just hungry." Said Lizzie tiredly. She looked at the clock and knew that she'd have to be up in three hours

"No…excuse." Said Big Brain as Lizzie fixed his pillow

"At least he only got a few chickens this time. The chicks can replace those soon."

"Sam's…dead. We'll…have to be…careful." Said Big Brain worriedly

"Sam had other sons and a brother. One of them'll come like when Sam's father died."

"We didn't… kill...Sam's father." Said Big Brain

"Sam killed himself but we'll say that the outsider man killed him and tried to steal from him." Said Lizzie as she settled down into bed

"Clever girl." Said Big Brain as he settled down to sleep

"Hey Big Brain?" asked Lizzie staring up at the ceiling imagining what the captives were doing. Probably sleeping or planning escape.

"What?"

"Which one's gonna be my new mother?" asked Lizzie

"Lizard already…said the…older one." Said Big Brain

"What's gonna happen to the other one?" asked Lizzie

"She's dangerous…she'll stay…there."

"Until what?" asked Lizzie propping herself up on her elbows. She looked across from the couch at her oldest and dearest friend

"She'll have…a baby." Said Big Brain looking back at her

"Who's?" asked Lizzie

"I don't know. Whoever fucks her's baby." Said Big Brain

"Yours?" asked Lizzie. They both began to laugh and Brenda felt sick. She wanted to go down there and kill them both but she was locked in.

"Why all the…questions?" asked Big Brain

"I've been thinkin'."

"And?"

"Well, maybe we could trade some of 'em to Hades so he'll leave us alone."

"But not the one…that's going…to be your…mother." Said Big Brain. He wheeled himself over to Lizzie and rubbed her matted hair.

"No, not her. Hey Big Brain?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever miss your mother?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

"I miss mine."

"It'll pass…when you get…older."

"Hey Big brain?"

"Go to sleep." Said Big Brain wheeling back to his spot.

"Night." Said Lizzie

"Night." Said Big Brain but he wasn't sleeping. He was thinking about what Lizzie said. He knew that trading a woman would keep Hades away for a while but at the same time he had his clan to think about. Upstairs Brenda felt sick but she was thinking of escape.


	9. No escape

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"I'm makin' hot mush!" said Lizzie loudly. She broke Lynn and Brenda out of a light sleep. The house began to shake as Lizzie jumped up and down.

"I'm…getting sick of …hot …m…mush." said Big Brain struggling with every word. It was a hot day, hotter than normal which seemed to create an air of annoyance to the inhabitants of the house. To top it all off the air conditioner had given out. Or maybe it was the generator. All Lizzie and Big Brain knew was that this was going to be a can't 'stand you day'. Those days didn't come often but when they did nobody was happy.

"Well we ain't got much real food now do we?" said Lizzie. She didn't much like hot mush either but she didn't have much real food but she had plenty of oatmeal and things could be added to it.

"Still…tired of it." Said Big Brain. Lyn and Brenda pressed their ears to the floor. They knew that if the tried they could break the door open, the lock was probably old like everything else of what they had seen. They also knew that Big Brain was helpless and if Lizzie left in a rage they might have had a chance to escape.

"Well then why don't you do the cookin'?" asked Lizzie hands on her hips spoon dripping food onto the floor. She hoped that she didn't smell burning coming from the kitchen. She didn't like this one bit. She was trapped in a hot house with Big Brain and food she didn't much like and people she didn't much know in her house. It was all because of those people she was trapped in her house and in some childish way she held them responsible for the heat as well.

"You know I can't." said Big Brain in a rare unbroken sentence. She looked like her mother there for a moment, a younger version of her mother with a lopsided face and a layer of filth on her but that annoyed look was pure Charlotte.

"Well then don't complain." Said Lizzie turning on the worn heals of her shoes. She went back to the kitchen and stirred the hot mush. It was mostly oatmeal with some cereal and carrot in it.

"What...are you...going to feed…them?" asked Big Brain wheeling himself as close to the kitchen as possible.

"Hot mush." Said Lizzie getting chipped bowls from the cabinet above her. She looked almost like a caricature of a child with her over- sized apron wrapped around her while she stood on the ancient counter. They both looked up as they heard the shifting of weight above them.

"Guess they're…up." Said Big Brain. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost eight in the morning. Lizzie got 2 more bowls and two serving trays. She balanced the trays and bowls in her arms as they went into Big Brain's room. She put the tray over his chair and a spoon in the bowl.

"I guess Big Mama won't be around so I guess I'll be back but then we're watching cartoons. Well, if'n the generator ain't broke." Said Lizzie taking the other tray upstairs.

"Be…careful." Said Big Brain. Lizzie looked at him quizzically for a moment and then she grabbed a hammer from the table.

"I just nicked her last time. If the younger one tries something' again ill break her head in." said Lizzie waving the hammer for emphasis. Big Brain rolled his eyes.

"If she…dies?" said Big Brain. Lizzie got a quizzical look and lowered the hammer.

"Good point. I know! I'll just open the door a little bit and slide the food in real fats. I'll have someone else, probably Pluto, get the bowls and stuff back later." Said Lizzie. Big Brain smiled.

"You're smart." Said Big Brain quickly in one breath. Lizzie took off for the upstairs.

"Alright, when she opens the door well both rush her and then escape." Said Brenda pulling Lynn to her feet.

"And then what?" asked Lynn as she struggled to stand. Brenda looked at her like she was crazy.

"We get out, get help, get Catherine!" said Brenda as Lizzie's footsteps got closer.

"They're everywhere. Where will we go?" said Lynn

"Back to the road! To civilization!" said Brenda. She pulled Lynn near the door and motioned for her to lie low. Lynn didn't want to do this. She knew that there was no hope. They were miles from anyone else, there were more of the family everywhere, everyone she knew was dead, and she was going to be dead soon too.

"Breakfast!" said Lizzie opening the door a smidgeon. She was going to just push the food through and run away but suddenly the door was thrown open. They pushed past her and ran down the stairs. Big Brain gasped into the walkie-talkie for help. The strongest were on the lookout for any more of Hades' clan and would hopefully get them. They ran down the dirt road in what they hoped was the direction of freedom. They could hear people pursuing them but they ran. They ran into the hills to the mine without looking back. They could hear heavy breathing but they ran until Lynn, who barely had energy as it was, fell and twisted her ankle.

"Fuck!" said Brenda loudly as she helped Lynn up. The breathing got closer and a light was shined on them.

"Shhh." Said Ruby. He had seen them escape from Big Brain and Lizzie's house and was going to help them. She couldn't help Cutie, the boy, or Glasses Man but she could help them.

"Get away you freak!" said Brenda picking up a rock with her free hand to use as a weapon. Ruby covered her head but made a motion for them to follow.

"Shh. They come. Lizard sons. Bad." Said Ruby struggling to make words. She knew she didn't speak well. Maybe it was the way her mouth was shaped, or maybe she was just dumb. She knew, however, that anything that came from Lizard was bad news. She wanted them to follow her to the road so they could go back to the big clans on the outside like Sam had talked about.

"She's good. Not like the rest of them." Said Lynn remembering the kindnesses Ruby gave her. Her words made Ruby happy as she led them out of the mine. They shielded their eyes against the sunlight and didn't notice Memphis coming up to them.

"Bad Ruby. Bad, bad Ruby." Said the hulking form of Memphis, Lizards slowest son. Where Lizzie had inherited Charlotte's intelligence, Lizzie her looks, and Mars had gotten Lizards thirst for violence the only thing Memphis seemed to have was Charlotte's eyes. This has led many to think that Pluto was Memphis' father. Even Lizard on some level believed this partly due to pride that he couldn't make anything that stupid, and partly the fact that all of his other kids had normal intelligence.

"Go way." Said Ruby tucking the knife out of her sock and threatening him with it even though she knew she had no chance. She just wanted to buy the others some time. Memphis laughed and batted it away with his large meaty hand. Brenda grabbed Lynn and tried to bolt but she didn't get very far before she ran into Mars.

"Look what I got here." Said Mars. At thirteen, almost fourteen, he was scrawny but tall. He was burnt from the sun and filthy from the desert which only added to his fearsomeness. He grabbed Brenda, seeing that Lynn was in no condition to walk. Ruby tackled him but he just pushed her down. He pinned her to the ground while Memphis grabbed Brenda and Lynn by the arms.

"Take to home?" asked Memphis as Mars forcefully Ruby. Ruby began to cry out for help but Mars just hit her across the face.

"Whaddaya think dumbass?" asked Mars as he tore off Ruby's red hoodie. Memphis just nodded and dragged the two women home. He looked at Brenda and decided that he was going to do what his little brother was doing but when he didn't have two people to hold on to. Eventually the older one stopped struggling while the other one struggled, hit, and cursed at him. He simply threw her over his shoulder. He liked being strong. He dragged them all the way to Big Brain's house. He figured Big Brain would know what to do, he was the smartest person in the whole test village.

"They go…upstairs." Said Big Brain turning back to the TV. It was a clear day and they got the whole channel on their one color TV. It wasn't the generator, just the air-conditioner. Lizzie mimicked him in a mocking voice from the punishment corner. Big Brain stuck his tongue out at her. Memphis led them both to the room with a lock. It held the stench of half cleaned up hot mush. Memphis put them both down and Lynn just laid on the floor staring at the ceiling. She knew it was utterly hopeless and just waited for death to take her. Memphis kissed a struggling Brenda and looked around until he found a pile of blankets on the floor. Brenda saw what he was doing and began to scream and fight even louder. In the end even though Memphis knew he had two black eyes and a possibly broken nose as well as a split lip he was satisfied. Brenda on the other hand could only cry. Lynn had retreated inside of herself the entire time.


End file.
